Halloween
by Neko90-bcn
Summary: Halloween, una mansión, un grupo de amigos y un montón de historias de terror. ¿Qué pasará?


**Halloween**

"_El cielo se había nublado de golpe. Se había levantado un fuerte viento. Los niños se asustaron, intentaron escapar, correr, lo que fuera para no tener que sufrir las consecuencias por jugar con lo desconocido. Pero eso no iba a ser posible. Su castigo iba a ser ejecutado y ninguno de ellos podría escapar…"_

En una antigua mansión inglesa, un grupo de chicos se encontraba reunido alrededor de una chimenea encendida, oyendo cómo el fuego crepitaba, celebrando la noche más terrorífica del año.

"…_De repente se oyó un ruido y todos se quedaron parados dónde estaban, a la espera de lo que pudiera pasar. Al no oír nada más, pensaron en girarse, pero estaban asustados. Uno de ellos empezó a girar la cabeza poco a poco, para así poder ver qué había producido el ruido. A cada segundo que pasaba, los chicos estaban más tensos. No respiraban, tan solo esperaban. Y entonces, lo vio…"_

Todos estaban escuchando atentos la historia, interesados. Todos menos uno. Una chica estaba acurrucada en la esquina de uno de los dos sofás que había en el salón, intentando no imaginar qué es lo que podría haber visto el chico de la historia, deseando no ser tan miedosa como para temer esas estúpidas leyendas que tanto le gustaban a su amiga, que de repente se quedó en silencio, haciendo que aumentara la tensión. Todos sus amigos estaban esperando para saber cómo acabaría la historia, ya que debían pensar que era muy intrigante. Ella debía ser la única que se alegrara de que aun no lo hubiera dicho. Entonces, se oyeron unas pisadas. Provenían de algún sitio de la mansión, y ninguno de ellos sabía quién o qué podía haber producido ese ruido, ya que todos los posibles candidatos estaban en la sala. Al oír los ruidos, todos se quedaron quietos, mirándose en silencio. De repente, las pisadas cesaron:

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Chiharu.

- ¿Puede haber sido un fantasma, Eriol? – Preguntó Naoko, interesada.

Al oír la pregunta, Sakura apretó más la mano de Tomoyo. Eriol meditó un rato la pregunta y luego contestó.

- No, no creo que haya nada por lo que un fantasma venga aquí.

- Pero hoy es 31 de octubre – Intervino Yamazaki – y según cuenta la leyenda, las almas de los muertos vagan por el mundo para ocupar las almas de los vivos y poder resucitar.

Ante este comentario, Sakura chilló de puro miedo y salió corriendo de la sala para no seguir oyendo todas esas historias. En la sala todos se quedaron anonadados, pero nadie hizo nada, hasta que Shaoran se levantó y fue tras ella. Al cabo de un rato, Tomoyo se atrevió a hablar:

- ¿Qué creéis que puede haber sido ese sonido?

- Seguramente debe de haber sido la estructura de madera. Piensa que la casa es muy antigua. –Contestó Eriol. Ante esta respuesta, todos se quedaron en silencio, intentando auto-convencerse de que lo que acaba de decir Eriol era verdad.

- ¿Dónde creéis que habrá ido Sakura? – Preguntó Chiharu, al cabo de un rato.

- Lo más lejos que haya podido llegar, eso está claro – Dijo Yamazaki, medio en broma.

- Al menos Shaoran ha ido con ella – Dijo Tomoyo, un rato después, para intentar romper el tenso silencio que se había formado –. Bueno Naoko¿Cómo acaba tu historia?

- ¿Eh? Ah, la historia… – Naoko se disponía a continuar con su relato cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire helado irrumpió en la sala apagando la chimenea y dejándola únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Volvieron a oírse los ruidos en el piso superior, pero esta vez eran más fuertes y no parecían únicamente pisadas. Parecían oírse golpes y gritos ahogados, desgarradores. Entonces, de repente, paró. Se quedó todo tan en silencio cómo al principio.

- ¿Habéis oído eso? – Preguntó Chiharu – ¿Creéis que pueden haber sido Sakura y Shaoran?

- Esperemos que sí, porque si no, no sé qué habrá sido… - Comentó Naoko, empezando a asustarse. Por mucho que le gustaran esas cosas, tenía que admitir que la situación era un poco escalofriante.

- Escuchad… ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Tomoyo. Y sin esperar respuesta alguna ni mirar algún reloj, dijo – Oh, ya es muy tarde, yo ya tengo que irme. Tengo que estar en casa dentro de poco.

- ¿Pero no decías que tu madre te dijo que hoy podías…? - Comenzó a decir Chiharu, pero se calló al advertir la mirada engatusadora que le dirigía Tomoyo – Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Y Naoko y yo también tenemos que irnos, que mi madre nos espera en casa – Tomoyo y Chiharu se levantaron de sus asientos, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, salieron disparadas hacia la puerta, con Naoko colgada del brazo, sin que esta hubiera podido decir ni una palabra. Eriol y Yamazaki, por su parte, se quedaron anonadados y en completo silencio. En el momento en el que las chicas cerraron la puerta, en la casa reinó un silencio sepulcral. No se oía ni un alma. ¿Dónde estarían ese par?

- Oye, Eriol, escucha. A mí esto me está dando mala espina – Dijo Yamazaki –. No es que esté asustado, ni mucho menos, pero has de reconocer que los ruidos eran un poco escalofriantes. Si quieres, puedes venirte a mi casa y quedarte a dormir. Puede que a mi madre le moleste, pero no va a decir que no ni a ser descortés delante de un invitado.

- No, gracias, pero no hace falta – Contestó Eriol, con una calma aparente –. La verdad es que en una noche cómo esta es muy fácil que la gente se espante, pero yo no creo que sea nada. Si quieres irte, puedes. No voy a molestarme – Terminó por decir, esbozando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Ante esto, Yamazaki también se marchó, quedando Eriol y los desaparecidos Sakura y Shaoran solos en la mansión. De repente, Eriol sonrió. Aunque se lo habían advertido, no pensaba que fueran capaces. Silenciosamente, se dirigió al piso superior. Se encaminó por el oscuro y tétrico pasillo hasta una de tantas puertas cerradas, dónde paró. De repente volvieron a oírse los ruidos de pasos, pero esta vez provenían de un lugar muy concreto: la habitación que estaba detrás de la puerta tras la que aguardaba Eriol.

Durante varios segundos, el ruido continuó. Entonces, Eriol abrió la puerta y se encontró justo con lo que había esperado: A Keroberos y Spinel Sun, en sus formas reales, con toda la habitación hecha un desastre, preparada especialmente por ellos dos para poder asustar a los chicos. Al verse descubiertos, ambos guardianes miraron a Eriol, expectantes, para ver qué es lo que iba a hacer. Ya les habían advertido, tanto él como Sakura, que si causaban algún problema serían castigados. Pero una cosa era una amenaza hecha por la dulce Sakura y otra era que el castigo lo ejecutara Eriol. No es que fuera cruel, pero Eriol siempre cumplía sus promesas… Y sus amenazas.

_Esa iba a ser una verdadera noche de pesadilla._

En otra parte de la mansión se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran, abrazados bajo la copa de uno de los árboles que había en el patio de la mansión. Después de alcanzar a Sakura, le había dejado desahogarse y luego se habían sentado un rato abrazados, tal como estaban ahora, para que acabara de calmarse. Después de un rato de abrazarse, se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro, a la luz de la luna.

_Totalmente ajenos al mundo, absolutamente felices._

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Neko**


End file.
